CFS
CFS (C'ross'F'ire '''S'tars) is another international CrossFire tournament. It will likely take over the WCG starting from 2014. CFS system '''Rules The CFS competition are divided into 2 parts, called 'Group Stage' and 'Tournament Stage'. *'Group Stage' features 16 teams battling in 4 groups (4 teams for each group) with 'double elimination' system. This means the team who wins two games will project to Tournament Stage, while the team who has two loses will be retired. If the game end with tie, extra 6 rounds will be played to decide the winner. If extra rounds also ended with tie, golden round will take place. *'Tournament Stage' features 8 quarter finalists who have passed the group stage. This stage use 'knock-out system' where the team who loses one match will be retired. Each match features 3 sets with 3 different maps, and match ends when one of the team winning out 2 of 3 sets. Extra rounds will be played if both teams got 1 win 1 lose and 1 draw. 'Maps' The CFS Tournament has their own S&D maps, which are available in all other CF versions but have been modified to spot CFS banners and advertisements. These includes Black Widow, Port, Ankara, Sub Base and Mexico. 'Weapons' Because weapons stats vary from each CF servers, the CFS weapons are added not only to serve as players' signature tools, but also to help them get used with the original "un-nerfed" weapons to compete in the CFS tournament properly. Weapons in this set includes: *'Rifle:' AK-47, M4A1, Steyr AUG A1, SG552 *'Sub Machine Gun: '''MP5, P90 *'Machine Gun:' M60 *'Sniper: AWM *'Shotgun: '''XM1014 *'Pistol: 'Colt M1911, Desert Eagle *'Melee: 'Knife, BC-Axe *'Throwable: 'Grenade, Flashbang, Smoke grenade. Participant Teams There have been 2 seasons of CFS so far, and the 3rd season will begun at 3rd quarter of 2014. 'Season 1 CFS Season 1 was held at June 1st and 2nd, 2013 in Shanghai, China. It includes 16 teams from 13 countries of Asia, North America, South America and Europe. 'Season 2' CFS Season 2 was held at February 22-23, 2014 at Chengdu, China. Based on CFS rules, the top 3 from Season 1 will be invited automatically to Season 2. Public videos Most matches have live-stream on China host and are later uploaded to CFS Youtube account, usually with Chinese commentary. Starting from Season 2, Will Chobra and Little Susie do English commentary for all streamed CFS matches. Trivia *CFS only allowed standard character (SWAT, OMOH, and SAS) to use. No spray, accessories or equipment allowed, except C4 kit and Expand Grenade slot. *AK-47 was the most favourite weapon during the CFS competition due to its firepower. *CF Indonesia claimed that CFS Season 3 will take place in South Korea. Gallery Ak47 cfs.png|AK-47 CFS M4a1 cfs.png|M4A1 CFS Aug cfs.png|Steyr AUG A1 CFS Sg552 cfs.png|SG552 CFS Mp5 cfs.png|MP5 CFS P90 cfs.png|P90 CFS M60 cfs.png|M60 CFS awm_cfs.png|AWM CFS Xm1014 cfs.png|XM1014 CFS Colt cfs.png|Colt M1911 CFS Deagle cfs.png|Desert Eagle CFS Knife cfs.png|Knife CFS Bc axe cfs.png|BC-Axe CFS GRENADE GRENADE CFS.png|Grenade CFS GRENADE FLASHBANG CFS.png|Flashbang CFS GRENADE SMOKE CFS.png|Smoke CFS External links *CFS website *CFS Facebook account (Official) *CFS Youtube account (Official) Category:Tournaments Category:CrossFire